This invention relates generally to a device for holding and tethering balloons. In particular, the present invention relates to a balloon holder for fixing and tethering the strings of a plurality of balloons that are inflated by helium gas so as to permit safe and easy transport of the balloons within a vehicle.
Typically, balloons inflated by helium gas have been sold to customers by inflating a balloon from a gas source and tying the gas inlet of the balloon in a knot, and further tying a string about the knot. The string end of the balloon is then given to the customer. Such helium filled balloons are frequently utilized as decorations at festive events, such as birthday parties, anniversaries, and other celebrations. Often, the balloons are handed to children, who unfortunately, often inadvertently release the strings while carrying the balloons. This results in either loosing the balloons in an outdoor environment or having the balloon trapped by a high ceiling within a dwelling.
Further, balloons are often purchased as a group of four to ten balloons or more in a single bundle. These balloon bundles are usually transported by the customer via automobile or other vehicle. Once placed in the vehicle, the balloons free-float within the vehicle. This poses a safety hazard by blocking the driver""s view or by otherwise obstructing the driver""s vision through the rear view mirror. Additionally, the free floating balloons can distract the driver and lead to accidents.
Devices for holding and retaining balloons are known. Typically, such devices include a weighted base or platform having an attached loop or ring to which the balloon strings are tethered. Also known are holders having a hollow-body or hemispherical shell having a slot formed therein, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,419 issued to Gearhart et al.
The disadvantages of present balloon holders are substantially overcome with the present invention by providing a novel balloon holder for retaining a plurality of balloon strings attached to balloons. The balloon holder includes a base portion having a forward end, a back end, and lateral sides. The base portion has an aperture formed in the base portion while at least one slot is formed in the forward end of the base portion and at least one slot is formed in the back end of the base portion. The aperture is configured to receive the plurality of balloon strings therethrough. The slots are configured to receive the plurality of balloon strings such that as the plurality of balloon strings are wrapped about the base, the balloon strings are releasably retained by the slots.